


Holiday poison

by Therottenboy



Category: LazyTown
Genre: Established Relationship, Holidays, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-23
Updated: 2018-02-23
Packaged: 2019-03-22 21:33:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13773021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Therottenboy/pseuds/Therottenboy
Summary: Glanni gets a weird feeling for íþró and attempts to poison





	Holiday poison

One cold day in latabær Glanni was walking around when ithro flipped out of his balloon. "Halló glanní, you better not be causing trouble." "Oh little old me? No, im just out *he grumbled* helping for the winter celebration." "Well that is wonderful. Hope to see you there!" Ithro ran away. 'Grr i cant stand him! He makes me feel so angry. But his ears and hair makes my insides melt. But im the bad guy and i cant be soft i have a reputation to keep. Maybe I should poison him' glanni then called someone to get him some poison. He then got the help from little brother Robbie to make ithro a sugar free cake. Later that night Glanni was dressed in a pink suit and ithro was in a tan suit. "Hey elf boy, i made you a sugar free cake just for you. Here*he gave ithro the cake*" "why thank you glanni. *ithro blushes* i made you a very special lollipop. It's made from elvish herbs." They blush, and Glanni stopped ithro from eating the poisoned cake. "Stop! Don't eat that. My younger brother made it and he told me it's poisoned." "So Robbie poisoned the cake? I doubt that." "Ok ok fine I poisoned it but Robbie did make it. I think I love you, that is why I poisoned you. I know it's not the spirit of winter, im sorry" ithro hugged glanni and as it struck midnight ithro pulled out some mistletoe and made out with Glanni.


End file.
